dekarangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekkan Aira
"Facing terrorists! Smashing the darkness of fear! Daybreak Detective! DekaBreak!" "Six! It's good to be invincible!" Tekkan Aira (姶良 鉄幹) is numbered 6, written as the Roman numeral VI. His nickname is Tetsu (テツ). Biography A super elite from SPD's Tokkyou division who was sent to earth to fight the Hell Siblings, an elite group of Alienizers who have already destroyed 79 planets, Earth being their next target. An Alienizer named Genio killed Tetsu's parents when he was about five years old. Tetsu was raised by the Space Police off-planet. He pilots the DekaBike. His catchphrase is "Nonsense!". His fighting style is Seiken Accel Blow ("Justice Fist Acceleration Blow"), a style of Kempo that all elite SPD officers (or "Tokkyou") use when battling very deadly Alienizers and better handling the BraceThrottle. In episodes 26, 45, and in Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Tetsu dressed up in drag to disguise himself. There's some indication that he's interested in Swan-san. In addition, he treats Umeko like a baby sister. He also develops a strong friendship with Ban, calling him "Senpai" (veteran), and promptly replaces him as Jasmine's partner when Ban joins the Fire Squad. Tetsu appeared in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai when he was investigating a case when Eiji came in. Later on he is seen with Tsubasa, Nanami and Asuka as they aid Eiji in defeating Chronos. He transferred his "Justice Spirit" power to AkaRed to power DaiVoyager. A few years later, Tetsu fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. DekaBreak SPD Mecha * DekaBike / DekaBike Robo * Blast Buggy Arsenal * BraceThrottle: The personal changer of a Tokko which allows him/her to change into Dekasuit. Henshin call is "Emergency! DekaBreak!". When the throttle is turned it enables for the user to use specialized punch based attacks. Also has a built in Communicator and Judgement Mode functions as well. In given times, the device is also used as a life support system and fire extinguisher. * Throttle Techniques ** Speed Increase *** High Speed-Fist: Lighting Fist (高速拳: ライトニングフィスト, Kōsokuken: Raitoningu Fisuto) **** Super High Speed-Fist: Super Lightning Fist (超高速拳: スーパーライトニングフィスト, Chōkōsokuken: Supaa Raitoningu Fisuto) ** Strength Increase *** Powerful-Fist: Power Fist (豪力拳: パワーフィスト, Gōrikiken: Pawaa Fisuto) **** Super Powerful-Fist: Super Power Fist (超豪力拳: スーパーパワーフィスト, Chōgōrikiken: Supaa Pawaa Fisuto) ** Electric Shockwave *** Blitzkrieg-Fist: Electro Fist (電撃拳: エレクトロフィスト, Dengekiken: Erekutoro Fisuto) **** Super Blitzkrieg-Fist: Hyper Electro Fist (超電撃拳: エレクトロフィスト, Chōdengekiken: Haipā Erekutoro Fisuto) ** Fireball Attack *** Scorching-Fist: Fire Fist (灼熱拳: ファイアフィスト, Shakunetsuken: Faia Fisuto) ** Cyclone Blast *** Tornado-Fist: Tornado Fist (竜巻拳: トルネードフィスト,'' Tatsumakiken: Torunēdo Fisuto'') ** Fire Extinguisher *** Funsha-ken "Impulse Fist" **** Chou Funsha-ken "Super Impluse Fist" * Deletion Techniques ** Superman '''(Flying) '''Punch Finisher (Tetsu's Default Deletion Attack) *** Certain Kill-Fist: Sonic Hammer (必殺拳: ソニックハンマー'', Hissatsuken: Sonikku Hanmā'') ** Uppercut Finisher (Actived while Tetsu is using Super Lighting Fist.) *** High Speed-Fist: Lighting Upper (高速拳: ライトニングアッパー, Kōsokuken: Raitoningu Appā) ** Rushing Punch Finisher (seen in DekaRed vs. DekaBreak) *** Flash-Fist: Plasma Fist (閃光拳: プラズマフィスト, Senkouken: Purazuma Fisuto) ** Shining Fist (シャイニングフィスト, Shainingu Fisuto): A Rapidfire Punch attack when being launched from the MagiLamp Buster (seen in Magi vs. Deka. Unfortunately, Tetsu had to deal with Smoky the Magical Cat first...) * Machine Boxer Trivia * Like his partners from the main Dekaranger team, Tetsu's last name comes from a famous suspense writer - in his case, Ira Levin. *Tetsu is the first "Sixth Hero" to be both an official hero and official Sixth to take part in both crossover movies for Dekaranger. **Riki (KingRanger) was the first Sixth to appear in a cross-over, but only appeared in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger. **Yuusaku Hayakawa (MegaSilver) did not appear in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. **Hyuuga (as KuroKishi) was the first "Extra Hero" to do so, but is considered an extra, not a Sixth. **Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire) only appeared in one movie due to Mirai Sentai Timeranger only having one cross-over. **Tsukumaro Oogami (GaoSilver) only appeared in one cross-over, due to not being on the team by the period of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. **Sky Ninja Shurikenger was treated as a Sixth during the events of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger, but was merely an ally who appeared very briefly during Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, the followup. **Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller) appeared in both cross-overs of his era, but was a member of the Invasion Garden Evolian during Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, only being a heroic ally during Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger. **Ironically, Tetsu also appeared in both movies as the second Sixth Hero to do so, Heavenly Saint Sungel (MagiShine). Also see *Sam (Omega Ranger), his Power Rangers counterpart from SPD. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Power Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Dekarangers Category:Veteran Sentai